Does Your Brother Know?
by phantominkgecko
Summary: Lin and Bolin at a club. Based on the ABBA song "Does Your Mother Know." LinLin oneshot.


**Does Your Brother Know?**

Lin was about to enter the break room when she heard her name spoken. She recognized the speaker as Sgt. Wen.

"Bei Fong isn't the type. Her idea of a night out is working uptown," he drawled.

Another voice answered that Lin couldn't place. Must be one of the new officers. "She's never gone out for a drink with the guys after work?" He sounded incredulous.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she lives here at headquarters," Wen laughed.

Lin scowled. She did plenty of socializing. Maybe not for the past several years, but she used to.

"Yeah right. I bet she just doesn't hang around with thugs like you," the rookie teased. Lin liked him already. "I betcha fifty yuans that I could convince her to go out after work with a group of us greenies."

Wen scoffed. "You're on. You got five hours to make good on that wager."

Lin had heard enough. She determined then and there that she would agree to go with the rookies if the new guy actually asked her. She strode into the room nonchalantly and began filling a kettle for tea.

The officers were visibly startled, but they both greeted her with a terse, "Hey Chief."

Lin nodded her acknowledgement.

Wen finished his bowl of Flameo noodles, winked at the rookie and left the room before Lin turned around, arms crossed.

"I'm afraid I don't recall your name," Lin said conversationally.

"Uh, it's Meng. Officer Meng," he supplied, meeting her gaze.

"Ah yes. I remember now. How are you getting on? You've only been here a month or so?"

"Yeah. It's hard work, but I'm happy to do it, ma'am."

"Glad to hear it."

The kettle whistled and Lin busied herself with making her tea.

"So, a group of us rookies are checking out one of those new dance clubs tonight. We thought we'd invite you, so we can all get to know each other better." The guy was a smooth talker. He didn't appear apprehensive at all.

"I haven't done anything like that in years," Lin said, feigning surprise at the idea. "It sounds like an excellent way to become acquainted with my newest officers. Would you mind if Saikhan came along as well? I'm sure he'd love it."

Meng seemed lost for words, but only for a moment. "That'd be great."

"What's the name of the place? We'll meet you there."

"The Chimera. We'll probably be there around 8."

* * *

"It's called the Chimera. It just opened last month. There's a special discount on food and drinks tonight," Bolin explained. "Please say you'll go with me, Korra." He made his biggest puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry, Bolin. I'm trying really hard to unlock my chakras, and a night out in the middle of it all will mess me up big-time," Korra apologized, shrugging. "Would it be so bad to go alone? Maybe you'll meet somebody. You are a big Pro-Bending player after all." Korra winked and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! I guess you're right. But I still think you'll be missing out if don't come."

"Next time, I promise."

* * *

Lin wasn't sure what one was supposed to wear to a dance club. Her uniform seemed wrong, and there was no way she was wearing a dress. She settled on some black pants and a short green jacket. She was glad Saikhan had agreed to suffer through this with her, though he assured her it was good for her and she might even have fun.

When Lin entered the club with Saikhan, her first impressions were of how uncomfortably loud, dark and crowded it was. She was unfamiliar with the wild dancing taking place on the dance floor, but it looked simple enough. Though, she probably wouldn't dance anyway.

"Hey Chief!" Meng called from a booth crowded with relatively familiar faces. "Glad you could make it. Let me grab you guys a drink."

Lin and Saikhan squeezed into the booth and fizzy drinks with odd colors were placed before them. Lin sipped hers and just listened as the others talked. After a while, half the group opted to start dancing. Lin politely declined when they asked if she'd like to join in. Instead, she ordered another drink. When that was gone, they asked again. She declined and got _another_ drink. The pattern continued until she finally conceded after her fifth drink.

_This Charleston isn't so bad,_ Lin told herself as her coworkers showed her the steps. She looked at her feet to make sure she was doing it right. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with Bolin.

"Chief Bei Fong! I didn't know you liked to dance!" he exclaimed, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"I don't," she chuckled in reply.

Bolin was already surprised to see Bei Fong at the club, but to hear her laughing too? It was unreal. And he hadn't recognized her until he saw her face because she was dressed so differently…in an attractive way. Leather boots and formfitting pants. It made Bolin's mouth run dry.

"Well, will you dance with me? Foxtrot maybe?" Bolin asked, trying to sound casual.

Lin narrowed her eyes. Her seismic sense was no use in this din. Too much stomping and music. But she would have bet half the Bei Fong estate that Bolin's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. That and the look on his face told Lin this wasn't just a friendly offer. His feelings were driving him wild, but he was only a kid. He had no idea what he was getting himself in to.

"Does your brother know that you're out?" she asked.

Bolin frowned. "He's not the boss of me." He instantly realized how childish he sounded.

Lin didn't seem to mind though because she grabbed his hands and mumbled, "Whatever you say."

"So how did you find yourself in a joint like this if you don't like dancing?" Bolin asked as they danced.

"A group of rookies wanted me to go out," she answered. Then her demeanor changed. "They don't think I have any fun." She said the words so slowly and in such a throaty voice that it gave Bolin goosebumps.

"Wait," Bolin laughed, trying not to sound as uneasy as he felt but failing. "You mean you do have fun?"

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "I'm having fun now, aren't I?"

"Yeah. That's my fault. Whenever I'm in the room, all the ladies can't help but have a good time. It's the burden I carry as a professional athlete," Bolin explained in a mock-pompous tone.

"You're cute, kid. I like your style," Lin said with a laugh.

Bolin flashed her his best lady-killing smile.

He sure was full of himself. Why was it so attractive to her? "You never answered me. Does your brother know that you're out?" she repeated.

Bolin scowled. "What I do doesn't concern him. I come and go as I please." He still sounded petulant.

"I'm tired of dancing," Lin announced once the song ended.

"I'll buy you a drink," Bolin offered. Lin nodded approval. Instead of sitting back at the booth, the pair found a couple of empty barstools. Bolin audaciously scooted his close enough to Lin's that their knees touched as they sat facing each other. Lin said nothing, choosing to sip her drink instead.

"Whoooo! It's really warm after all that dancing," Bolin remarked, pushing up his sleeves and surreptitiously flexing his muscles.

Lin responded by unbuttoning her jacket to reveal a plain white tank top. Bolin tried not to stare as she shrugged the sleeves of her jacket off. He realized he'd never even seen her collarbone before.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" Lin asked, pretending not to notice the kid ogling her.

"Once you've helped save the city, people don't really care how old you are," Bolin expounded, choosing his words carefully. "They just know you're old enough to be a hero." He hoped Lin was catching the subtext here.

Obviously she did because she gave him a slight push to the chest. "I can't take a chance on a kid like you," she informed him.

Bolin wasn't discouraged. Something in her eyes urged him to keep trying. Boldly, he placed a hand on her thigh. Lin raised her eyebrows but said nothing. With his other hand, Bolin removed the glass from Lin's hands and set it on the bar.

"I wasn't done with that," Lin growled.

"You can finish it later," Bolin replied softly.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lin closed her eyes and parted her lips, daring him to deepen the kiss. He did so, placing a hand on the back of her head.

Lin pulled his stool closer and began kneading his back. Both were glad the dance club was so poorly lit and crowded. No one seemed to notice them.

At long last, Lin pulled away from their sloppy make-out to whisper suggestively in Bolin's ear. "Does your brother know that you're out?"

Bolin finally caught on. "He has no idea," he said breathlessly.

* * *

A/N: I realize Lin is out of character. You can blame it on the fact she's somewhat intoxicated or you can just go with it.


End file.
